Fever
by Candy Crackpot
Summary: Allen is sick but still tries to push himself. Kanda's having none of it. Yullen dedicated to a1y-puff, Oneshot, Fluff.


This story is dedicated to the lovely **a1y-puff** , get better dear! Also, thank you very much for _In This Moment_ , I loved it! I hope you're doing better!

* * *

Fever

 **Warning:** none, I don't own -man

"I told you I'm fine, BaKanda." a runny nosed Allen murmured as he glared at the Japanese Exorcist who was currently pinning him to the bed with his usual annoyed expression.

Said male clicked his tongue in annoyance. "You're sick, Beansprout."

"Am not." Allen protested as he tried to stifle his coughs. He attempted pushing the taller male off himself, but sadly his body was weakened from a cold.

Kanda groaned his annoyance. "Shut up and quit complaining. You weak ass Beansprout might die if you get out of bed."

"Damn it Kanda, I'm not weak!" Allen yelled as much as his croacked voice would let him.

"When I find it in me to actually care about your opinion I'll tell you. Now stop being a brat and sleep before I do it for you."

Allen rolled his eyes at that. "Oh, really? And how do you, pray tell want to put me to sleep? Are you going to kiss me goodnight?"

"I was actually thinking about choking you, but then you'd lose your remaining brain cells." Kanda deadpanned. Trust him to be blunt as always. "But hell, you're so annoying, at this point I wouldn't mind if it meant that you'd just stop talking."

The cursed teen snorted at that. "Yea, right, I bet you'd suck." Allen was instantly alerted at the glint in Kanda's blue eyes. He forgot that Kanda took bets deadly serious.

"Is that a challenge, Beansprout?" Uh oh, he took it on himself. Allen knew he really shouldn't be doing this, but he'd be damned if he backed down.

"What? Afraid to fail miserably?" Allen kept pushing. "You probably suck because the only thing that touched your mouth is soba."

Kanda let a mocking smirk strench on his face. "What, you want me to kiss you that badly, Sprout?"

"You wish." Allen huffed. "I only want to see you fail." He nearly jumped out of his skin when suddenly Kanda was too close for comfort. "Suit yourself." Was the only warning he got before a pair of soft lips descended on his own. Allen instincitvely gasped, giving Kanda the perfect opportunity to slip his tongue inside to play with Allen's own.

A heat different from his fever flared up within Allen, starting from his chest up to his flushing cheeks. His eyes slid closed as he relaxed his tense body. His arms moved on its own around Kanda's torso, while an unfamiliar pair of hands held him by the back of his neck and rested its twin on the small of his back.

As they realised they were short on breath, they broke apart panting, cheeks flushed from excitiment. Kanda was the first to recover. "There. You better stay in bed after this."

"Don't blame me if you catch it from me." Allen couldn't help it, he pouted as he curled into himself, his cheeks oddly warm despite how freezed he felt. Kanda didn't miss the slight tremble in his body. The Japanese kept glaring at the boy. He lasted 47 seconds. "I'm cold." Allen mumbled.

Kanda let out an annoyed grunt as he pulled the covers up from under Allen, making him yelp in surprise - then sid next to the boy. Silver eyes windened to the size of saucers.

"You need to wear lose clothes when you're sick so this is the only way. Don't get used to it."

"As if." Allen mumbled, still feeling a little lightheaded and fuzzy. Maybe he really should take it easy for today. He comfortably nestled himself under the covers and in a few seconds he slipped into unconsciousness.

Kanda blinked lazily as he watched the little idiot breathe evenly. Unseen by anyone his lips twitched upwards when the brat snuggled to him. Eh, he'll wait until both of them were up to kick him out of bed. He always preferred warm over cold anyways.

* * *

Kanda loves warm and cuddling you can't tell me otherwise. Allen is warm and cuddly, they're a perfect match lol. I hope you guys liked this, I strongly encourage you guys to review.

Until next time.


End file.
